


Package Deal

by Kaya4114



Series: The VR-Verse [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, M/M, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Trapped in a video game, snippets from the VR-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: As Ryan sat upon the ground, mana spent, he had the dawning realization that maybe, things were not going to be ok."No... Please god no..."





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again! This is yet another one shot from my other story that I reworked into a Shyan one. Consider it the continuation of the first one, but takes place many moons later. Enjoy, and again, if you want to see more of this AU let me know. <3

The giant colossi had been more than the duo had seemingly been prepared for, and as a result, both Shane and Ryan were taken off guard.  
  
Ryan had done his best to cast a defensive magic shield, but the barrier could only hold for so long, meanwhile Shane had leaped to the fore front, on the offense to try and take the monster down.  
  
The beast roared in anger while casting many electrical attacks towards the both of them, the reverb echoing off of Ryan's shield barrier.   Damn, that thing was strong.  One hit from it’s attacks and it could kill both of them instantly.  Grimacing towards his lanky friend,  Ryan called to Shane who was just up ahead,  
  
“I’ll cast a frost blast to try and slow it down while you use your whirlwind.  I’ll back you from behind.  Be careful, big guy.  That thing hits HARD.”  
  
Shane glanced back to Ryan with a nod,  
  
“Got it.”  
  
Ryan then proceeded to close his eyes and concentrate, before unleashing a massive icy bolt towards the giant colossi.   Shortly after the blow had connected, Shane leaped into the air and began to cast his whirlwind, the fire from within the two blades growing hotter and hotter.   
  
Ryan continued to cast ice magic at the beast, doing everything he could to slow the things movements.   He was already really low on Mana as it was, and without enough to cast offensive fire attacks, the dark haired sorcerer began to worry.  They had to finish the beast off, and do it fast.  
  
The colossi, yet again, cast another electrical blast at the both of them as Ryan’s magic barrier finally gave out leaving the two heroes defenseless.  
  
“SHIT!” Ryan yelled, but Shane’s Flaming blades finally connected with the beast, tearing it to pieces, just in time.  
  
The taller man laughed happily as his blades had connected, the sweet taste of victory firmly within his grasp.  The beast howled in pain as the swords sliced into it’s flesh, mortally wounding the giant creature.  A lucky blow.  
  
As the world began to spin, Ryan collapsed to the ground, his mana completely gone, just hoping the two of them managed to kill the thing in time.  
  
Shane landed upon the ground as the beast fell to its knees.  Everything seemed fine, however, suddenly  in one final attempt, the colossi cast a single lightning bolt toward it’s attackers, as the life was finally snuffed out of it’s limp body, and it exploded into data particles, dead.  
  
Shane watched on in horror as Ryan sat there on the ground, his mana depleted, unable to move as the creatures final attack was coming strait at him.  
  
Time seemed to move in slow motion as all the events and experiences the two friends had been through flashed through Shane’s mind in an instant, and without a further thought, the chocolate haired man had leaped in the path of the oncoming bolt.  
  
As Ryan sat upon the ground, he knew the attack was headed in his direction.  He knew he needed to move, but his body was just so tired.    The world was spinning and all he could see, was the bright yellow glow of the electrical waves heading his way.—  
  
—As Shane jumped in front…  
  
….And the blast hit him clean dead on…  
  
…As his best friend..  
  
 _“Why worry about things you have no control over?” Shane said with an aloof smile._  
  
…The one who had always been there…  
  
 _“ As I always tell you_.. _I am here for you if you need me. We're the Ghoul boys! We aren’t just a team. You’re my bro.” Shane grinned with a wink._  
  
..Without a single regret..  
  
 _“ I will get you out of here and you_ wont _ever have to play another game with me ever again....” Shane hung his head sadly._  
  
…Through better or worse…  
  
 _“ There are some things I want to tell you, and if I don’t say them now, I probably never will… ” His eyes bore into Ryan, a mixture of honesty and .. fear?_  
  
..Thick and thin….  
  
 _“You know Ryan, this is a lot scarier than fighting ghosts_.. _You have no idea how brave you actually are.”_  
  
..Collapsed to the ground..  Unmoving.  
  
  
Ryan snapped out of his stupor and ran over to his best friend, who laid there, motionless.  
  
"God…No…."  Ryan whispered as he checked Shane’s pulse.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He then placed both of his hands atop of Shane and tried his hardest to conjure a healing spell, but his mana was still too low.  
  
"Please…   no…"  Ryan said, a little louder into the empty room.  
  
The mage then placed both of his hands upon where Shane's heart should have been, and began to administer CPR.  He had no idea if it would work in game, but if electrical blasts could cause cardiac arrest, it was worth a try to revive him the old fashioned way.  
  
He pumped hard and fast upon his lanky friend's chest, as real gut wrenching fear began to build up in his mind.  
  
No…  Shane couldn’t die…  This was his game!  They were meant to be heroes!   It can’t end now!  Not like this!!  
  
Tilting the chocolate haired man's head back and pinching his nose, Ryan hesitated only briefly before pressing his lips to his best friend and exhaling deeply, before returning once again to the Swordsman's chest.    
  
Tears began to form upon the brim of his eyes as he pushed hard and fast upon Shane's torso, willing his heart to beat.  
  
Memories of everything the two of them went through, passed through his mind in a blur.  The tears began to fall freely, fear and sadness gripping Ryan with a vice.  
  
Shane's laugh.  Shane's smile.   Shane's positivity.  His strength.  His companionship.   Even his stupid _skepticism!_   All of it playing though Ryan's mind as he mercilessly pushed against the man's chest.   
 

It can’t happen.  This can’t be happening.  
  
  
Once again Ryan pressed his lips to Shane's, exhaling as deeply as he could.  
  
The one thought in his mind, crying out with everything he had.  
  
~ _Please Shane_.. _I can’t win this game without you.  I can’t live without you… I need you_.. _Please… **Don’t.  Die!~**_  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
As if fate, or Gods will had decided to pay favors..  Against all odds,  the man began to stir.  
  
Upon realization of this, Ryan froze, lips still pressed firmly against his taller companion, tears running freely.   
  
A moment passed that seemed almost an eternity, as Shane slowly opened his eyes to see Ryan staring back into his own,  filled with shock and hope.  
  
Wordlessly the two of them sat there, unmoving.  Their eyes seemed to do all the talking, as relief washed over Ryan, his tears of fear quickly turning to tears of joy.  
  
Shane, only mildly aware of what just transpired, began to blush lightly as their lips slowly parted, their faces still mere inches away from one another.  
  
Ryan didn’t know why or what came over him, really.. but in that moment, the world fell away and there was only this one moment.   The sunny Californian stared into Shane's beautiful amber eyes, and began to realize just exactly how much the man truly meant to him.  
  
You never know what you have, until you almost lose it.    
  
Shane, still with the blush on his cheeks, just stared back at his best friend.   Of course he would choose to save him.   As far as he was concerned, the game was not worth finishing if Ryan couldn’t be there to finish it with him.  Like he's said.. they're the Ghoul boys, ride or die.  _'LIke it or not, we're a package deal.'_  
  
His emotions for the man, he had long ago come to terms with, and whether manufactured or real, he know how he felt.   At this point, the next move was up to Ryan.  
  
Something had changed.  Ryan knew it.  But the strangest thing in all of this was, at that point he no longer cared.    Closing his eyes, he once again pressed his lips to Shane.   Unlike before– not in fear for his life, but this time, in celebration of it!  
  
Shocked and surprised, Shane closed his own eyes and began to kiss back, bringing his hand up behind him, to rest on Ryan's back.  
  
The kiss was simple at first.. only lips upon lips, a wordless statement between the two.  
But simplicity only lasted so long as the kiss soon became much deeper.. More passionate.   Soon tongues began to dance, and teeth began to nibble as Ryan too brought his own hands to the back of Shane's head pulling him closer.  
  
He didn’t care anymore about what anyone would think.  None of that mattered now.  The only thing that truly mattered was him and Shane.  He would deal with the rest once he came to it.   
  
_~It’s like Shane says…Why worry about things you have no control over, right?~_


End file.
